


Merry and Bright

by galentines



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/pseuds/galentines
Summary: "Their first Christmas living together. Every time Judy reminded herself, it made her smile."
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Merry and Bright

It wasn’t her tree; that one went into the garbage with plenty of other memories of Dick. So no, it wasn’t the flocked, plastic tree of her Christmases past. This was a real tree, beautiful and fragrant, imperfect yet trimmed just right. Needles were already littering the ground, waiting to be swept up. Sticky sap clung to her fingertips. 

So no, not her tree. But it bore her ornaments; the pale pink doves, the bright candy canes. And they shone brightly alongside the others. Josh’s preschool crafts, carefully preserved over the years. A German pickle to be hidden and found on Christmas morning. Baubles of all sizes, in mismatched colors and contrasting patterns. 

It was a bit of a hodgepodge, but Judy swore she had never seen a more beautiful Christmas tree. 

And she had never seen a more beautiful sight than Violet, using her height to her advantage, stringing up multicolored lights that reflected off her face and made her blue eyes just that much more brilliant. 

Their first Christmas living together. Every time Judy reminded herself, it made her smile. 

They had spent Christmas together last year, but things had still been so new. Judy had felt like an intrusion into the Newstead holiday traditions, no matter how many times Violet insisted she was welcome. 

But now, Judy’s frilly decorations were up alongside Violet’s well loved ones. Their pajama drawers were in the same dresser. Judy could pour herself a mug of hot cocoa in her own favorite mug, and pour Violet’s in hers. They were a family. 

“Like what you see?” 

Violet was smirking down at Judy, who had lost track of her thoughts and had been staring at her girlfriend while she stretched to finish the lights. 

“My tall Christmas elf,” Judy declared, patting the space next to her on the couch. Violet immediately obliged, curling herself into the space and throwing her arm around Judy’s shoulders. Judy snuggled in as much as she could, pulling a knit blanket over them. 

“This elf did a pretty crappy job with the lights,” Violet mumbled, frowning up at the tree. 

“Nope. They’re perfect.” Judy grinned as Violet gently kissed her nose. 

“Whatever you say, Rudolph.” 

The Carpenters were crooning quietly from the record player, and light snow was falling, glittering in the moonlight out the windows. Judy’s heart felt so full in her chest, like it could burst, scattering sparkly Christmas tinsel all over the room. It was all-consuming, this feeling. So content, so  _ complete.  _ She could feel it down to the tips of her fingers, which suddenly ached to feel Violet’s skin. 

With a bit of effort, Judy turned in Violet’s arms, her hand curling around Violet’s chin to bring her down for a kiss. She tasted like peppermint and cinnamon and  _ home _ . Judy craved more, her hand slipping into Violet’s hair just as her tongue slipped into Violet’s mouth, earning her a quiet moan. 

“In front of the tree,” Violet murmured against her lips. Judy could feel the smirk in their kiss and giggled. “How scandalous.” 

“It’s a perfectly acceptable way to celebrate the holiday.” She crawled on top of Violet, tracing snowflakes on her skin with her tongue. She could feel Violet’s warm hands everywhere, underneath her sweater, gliding across her back. If Judy ever got the chills, she knew her Violet could always warm her right back up. 

And right now she was  _ so  _ warm, nearly on  _ fire _ , and the friction of Violet’s thigh between her legs was heaven. But she had other plans for the moment, her hands playing along Violet’s waistband, teasing the skin there, listening to the hitch in Violet’s voice. She rolled her hips as both of them worked together to pull each other’s sweaters off. Judy eagerly unclipped Violet’s bra, immediately smothering her chest with her lips and tongue. The way Violet uttered her name was delicious. 

Judy stopped to glance at Violet, whose eyes were glassy and brimming with want. She coyly pulled the blanket over her head and dragged her kisses down Violet’s stomach, nipping just below her belly button. She barely had the patience to get the flannel pants past Violet’s knees before her mouth was on her. 

_ Yup. Still tastes like home.  _

She could feel Violet’s hands grip the blanket above her as she lapped and sucked, taking her time. She wanted the moment to last forever; her lover quietly calling her name, her warm thighs against Judy’s cheeks, the room lit in glowing, multicolor lights around them. She explored Violet, knowing what would drive her crazy but avoiding those spots for a moment. She brought a hand to lightly tease Violet’s clit, her tongue prodding and tasting as much as she could. 

Violet began to whine, so she picked up her pace slightly, starting to lazily pump a finger in and out. Then two. Her lips closed around Violet’s clit as she slipped a third finger in, relishing in the stretch around her fingers as Violet began to come. 

Even through the blanket, Violet’s hand found hers and squeezed. Just like always. 

Judy stayed between her legs as she came down, gently kissing and caressing until suddenly she felt cool, fresh air on her back. It made her yelp. 

“How are you even breathing under there?” Violet’s eyebrow was quirked as she smiled down at Judy. 

“Magic,” Judy answered simply, ignoring that both of them were panting hard. Violet chuckled, motioning for Judy to snuggle back into her arms. 

“Give me a minute,” she promised, kissing Judy on the forehead. 

Judy didn’t mind; she’d wait forever if it meant staying right here, on this couch, in Violet’s arms, in the glow of  _ their  _ Christmas tree. 

_ Theirs.  _

_ Home.  _

  
  



End file.
